Equation
by rainbowfish22
Summary: Two halves equal a whole. Angsty blackwater one shot.


**(A/N: I wrote this a long, long time ago, but I really like it, so I decided to post it. It's actually three parts, but I figured since they're not that long I would just leave it as one chapter. If anyone has a problem with that, too bad. I have no idea what I was thinking when I put quotes from the actual books in the beginning of each part, but I like it, so I left them there. Enjoy!)**

Equation

Part One

"_The piercing, heartbroken howling grew fainter and then disappeared entirely."_-Breaking Dawn, page 74

Jacob walks into the forest, following the sound of the howling. "You done yet?" he bitterly asks the Leah wolf.

Leah howls in response.

"Guess not," Jacob says. "You know, Leah, some of us have real problems. You should have gotten over Sam ages ago."

Leah phases and glares at Jacob. "Yeah, the key words there, are _should have._ You shouldn't have even fallen for Bella in the first place."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Leah."

"Doesn't matter to me. I gave you my opinion anyways." Leah turns away from Jacob.

"Fine. Go. I don't care," Jacob says.

"What's Canada like?" Leah asks, her back still turned to Jacob.

"What?"

"I wanted to know what Canada's like. Maybe I'll head up there for a while."

"Oh, it's great," Jacob says through clenched teeth. "Perfect for you to go to if you can't face your problems."

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Leah says, her voice like ice.

"Hey, I came back, didn't I?"

"And you're still sulking over Bella."

"And that's different from you sulking over Sam, how?"

"I never said it was."

"So what _are_ you saying?"

"I was saying that I wanted to go to Canada, remember?"

"Yeah, like you have the guts to leave your mom and Seth. And let's not forget Sam." Jacob puts emphasis on 'Sam' and watches Leah cringe. He smirks in victory.

"You had the guts to leave Billy, didn't you?" Leah says icily. "And Bella. The same Bella who you taught to ride a motorcycle, the same Bella who called you 'my Jacob.'" Leah watches Jacob cower away from the memories and grins evilly. "Face it, Jacob. We're in the same situation here. We both love someone who'll never be ours."

"Leah, you make no sense anymore."

"Jacob, are you really so ignorant that I have to spell it out for you?" Leah asks.

"Spell what out for me?"

Leah sighs in annoyance. "You're impossible, Jacob Black," she says, walking deeper into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asks.

Leah turns her head back to face him. "To Canada," she answers.

And with that, a gray wolf takes her place as she runs farther into the forest.

"Leah, wait!" Jacob's voice is lost in the empty forest.

* * *

Part Two

"_Yeah, I miss you, too. A lot. Doesn't change anything. Sorry."_-Eclipse, page 4.

Jacob treks back into La Push, not bothering to phase to wolf form. Sam is the first to see him approach the house, and he waits in emotionless calm until Jacob walks in the house.

"Jacob?" Sam asks.

"Yeah?" Jacob says.

"Any idea where Leah might be?"

Jacob pauses before answering, not sure what to tell Sam. "It's possible…that she might be in…Canada." He grimaces and waits for Sam's reaction, which is guaranteed not to be good.

"Canada?" Sam shouts. "Why didn't you stop her?" Leah is the only person who can get Sam to show any emotion, and even that is rare.

"She was _your_ girlfriend," Jacob says. "Why don't _you_ stop her?"

"Because she'd never listen to me," Sam points out.

"And why would it be any different for me?" Jacob asks.

"Look, I don't know," Sam says. "Leah's funny like that. But she would have listened to you."

"She wouldn't have," Jacob insists. "But why are you making such a big deal out of this? You didn't do this when I left."

"Well, Leah's different than you."

"Different _how_?"

"It was obviously too much for you to bear," Sam answers.

"And how would that be different than Leah?" Jacob asks.

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Jacob, you know I didn't have a choice…"

"That doesn't make a difference," Jacob growls. "And besides, how much choice did Bella have? You saw what she was like when her leech left."

"Jacob, drop the subject," Sam orders in what sounds like the alpha voice but doesn't work in human form.

They are both silent, but the inside of Jacob's head contains thoughts that are as loud as thunder.

"_We're both in the same situation here…"_ Leah's voice echoes over and over in his head.

Jacob finally understands it. They are the same. Two halves that used to be wholes.

"You don't have to spell it out for me, Leah," he whispers.

"Did you say something?" Sam asks him.

"Nothing," Jacob answers quickly. "But if you don't see me tomorrow, I'll probably be in Canada." He grins wryly as Sam stares at him in confusion.

* * *

Part Three

"_Maybe, if I ran far enough away, I would never have to hear again…"_-Eclipse, page 629

Leah arrives in Canada just as night falls. She glances up to the stars and thinks of Sam. Casting away the thoughts bitterly, she wishes she had something to eat.

_How did you survive like this, Jacob?_ She thinks, casting her eyes towards the sky.

_Well, for starters, you have to not be afraid to hunt,_ Jacob's voice comes into her head a few seconds before the red-brown wolf appears next to her.

_Hey, Jacob,_ Leah thinks coolly. She is happy to see him, but doesn't let it show.

_Glad to see me?_ He asks.

_Why are you here?_ Leah asks him, ignoring his question.

_Do you mean 'here' as in Canada, or 'here' as in this earth, and what is my purpose in life?_

_Shut up, you know I meant the first one._

_Oh. That._

_Yes,_ Leah agrees. _That._

_I talked with Sam._ Jacob sends her mental images of his conversation with Sam. _I realized that you were right about us being the same,_ he admits. _We're like two halves of a whole._

_You really_ are_ ignorant,_ Leah thinks. _I realized that weeks ago._

_But I realized it now,_ Jacob tells her. _Isn't that enough?_

_Phase,_ Leah orders him.

_What?_

_Phase,_ Leah repeats.

_Okay, fine, whatever,_ Jacob agrees.

He phases, and Leah does the same.

"Why'd you want me to phase?" Jacob asks.

"So the rest of the pack won't see us do _this_," Leah answers, standing on her toes to reach Jacob's lips and kissing him.

Jacob returns her kiss. "Leah?" he says.

"Hmm?"

"I may not know much about math, but I do know that two halves make a whole."

**(A/N: …Sorry if I managed to insult any Canadians with this story. It was totally unintentional. I think this might be better than some of the things I write now. Reviews are love!)**


End file.
